All The Small Things
by Riverstone38
Summary: A Collection of Oneshots. Check the first AN, it's important! (#6: Tired)
1. This Never Happened

**'Ello, everyone! I'm back with another fanfic! I almost wish I saved Shark Bait so I could put it in here. Welp. This, as the summary says, is a collection of oneshots. Please, feel free to give me ideas you want to see in here, ask for sequels to some of these, challenge me to write something based offof one word, whatever you want. I will be holding polls for ideas soon, so look out for that.**

**I know some people put summaries and characters here. I'm not sure if I should or not.**

**R&R!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Jackson Jones almost dropped the books he was holding in his hurry to get to school. Usually he wouldn't be caught dead outside the library carrying a book, but today was different. Special, even. Also, his backpack was full.

_Come on, come on! Almost there..._Jackson thought desperately. Five or six more yards and he'd be in the school with its many security cameras, and safe from-

"HEY! Train track face! Whatcha got there?" Someone yelled out. That person-along with a few others- stepped out in front of Jackson. They'd been waiting for him.

Jackson winced inwardly. He was too late. "Nothing." He told Brett, and tried to hide the books behind his back. Big mistake.

Brett nudged his friends and grinned. "'Nothing' seems to be pretty important. Mind showing us what it is?" He said, and shoved Jackson.

Jackson stumbled backwards, only barely hanging on to the books. "I do mind, in fact." He snapped. "Why can't you just leave us alone? Don't you have anything better to do? Like, learning how to read and do addition?" Noting Brett's scowl, Jackson continued. "Oh, sorry. Is addition too big a word for you? Should I make it easier?"

Brett didn't look cocky anymore. In fact, he looked furious. Furious enough to overlook that Jackson said 'us', not 'me', much less question it. "I-" he started to say, but stopped, considering himself to be too important to waste time arguing with his former best friend. Instead, he made a grab for the books.

Jackson tried to pull the pile out of reach, but one of the books slipped and fell to the ground.

Brett picked it up. Jackson tried in vain to get it back, but one of Brett's friends blocked his way with a sneer.

Brett inspected his prize closely. "What's this garbage? Is the title in Spanish or something?" He flipped through the pages. "Not just the title-it's the entire book!"

Jackson angrily shoved past the person blocking his way. "Not Spanish. Latin. And it's not just any garbage. It's my garbage, and I want it back," he said, reaching for the book. "Give it back, _Bealer_."

Brett raised an eyebrow. "Really,_ Jones_? Fine, if that's what you want..." He tore the book in two, then tore those pieces in two. After a lot of ripping and tearing, Brett finally handed the remains back to Jackson. "There you go." He said, smirking. He pretended to dust off his hands. "Happy now?"

Jackson couldn't answer even if he wanted to. He just stared, shocked, at the scraps in his hand.

Brett laughed. "Why'd you want that book anyway? S'not like you'd be able to read it or anything."

Jackson barely heard him. Weeks of planning...Bribery...Begging...Research...Searchin g, all wasted in a matter of seconds. He had wanted to get a present-more like a thank-you gift- for Ms. Holiday and, with her being a librarian, he naturally assumed that she liked books. Therefor, after some extensive research(Jackson didn't want to get her something she already had) he found a nice selection of books. Some ancient, most in other languages. And some clueless idiot had just destroyed one of them.

Brett started to say something else, but Jackson wasn't listening. He set the remaining books down carefully. Jackson straightened up, trying to calm down. He had felt his braces swirling in his mouth, and he couldn't afford to lose control now of all times.

"Hey. Pay attention when I'm talking, dweeb." Brett said poking Jackson hard in the back.

Jackson spun around and threw a punch at Brett's head. He missed, even though Brett had frozen out of surprise.

Jackson drew his fist back, ready to strike again, so Brett recovered and did the same.

"JONES!" Ruby screeched, making both boys jump. She had heard the commotion and came out of the school to investigate.

Jackson cringed. He could've hurt Brett and blown his cover as a secret agent if Ruby hadn't stopped him.

Jackson lowered his fist and smiled sheepishly at Ruby. "Uh...Hi?"

Ruby glared at him, and marched over until they were standing nose-to-nose. (Jackson hoped she wasn't allergic to fear, because the last thing he needed the world to know was that he was afraid of a girl.) "Let's go. I don't want to report you, but I will if I have to." She grabbed him by the arm and started to pull him back to the entrance of the school.

Brett snickered with his friends. "Seriously, Jones? You let this sorry excuse for a girl boss you around? You're even wimpier than I thought."

Ruby paused and loosened her grip. Then, faster than Jackson could process what was happening, Ruby whipped around and slugged Brett in the face.

Brett clutched at his nose and stared at Ruby in shock, too surprised to even cry out.

Ruby wiped her hand on her pants. She nudged Jackson in the direction of the school, and started walking-very fast walking- in that very direction.

Jackson shook himself and followed.

When he had caught up, Ruby glanced over her shoulder at him. "None of that ever happened," she said. "Agreed?"

Jackson nodded. "Y-yes ma'am."

Ruby smiled. Or, at least, she looked like she was going to, and they walked in silence.

When they got inside the school, Jackson spoke up. "You know, you were great back there."

Ruby shook her head furiously. "That never happened, remember?" She said, but Jackson detected a note of pride in her voice.

Jackson turned away and smiled just to himself. It was good to know that the NERDS' leader was human sometimes too._ But something's wrong...What am I forgetting...?...! The books! I forgot about the books!_ He remembered with a groan.

Ruby looked at him and frowned. "Something wrong?" She asked.

Jackson's opened his mouth, then closed it, and shrugged. "Nothing I can't take care of later." He said, even if he didn't quite believe it himself.

Ruby studied him closely. "Does it have anything to do with...You know..."

"Brett? Yes, it does."

Ruby was quiet for a few moments longer. Then, without warning, her face broke out into a grin. "Let's go take care of it right now, then."

Jackson considered the possibilities, then smiled. "Lead the way."

* * *

**Whew! Sadly, I consider this one the better of the first two chapters, but that's up to you guys!**

**Also, I saw some new stories up by legolasorbraceface and flinchcanpunchthroughwalls. They are really good, if you want to go check them out. (The stories.) Welcome to the fandom, guys!**

**LoL(Lots of Love)**

**~Riverstone.**


	2. A Furry Protector

**Hello again! This is probably the second fastest update I've ever done. **

***Guest review replies go here***

**R&R!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

"But-"

"No! I will not have Butch in the house with Chaz. Those things are bred to kill."

"I'm sure it'll be fine..."

"Not to mention we have another one on the way." Mrs. Jones patted her belly. "I just don't think that it's a good idea to have a pit bull AND two small children."

"But we've wanted a dog for a long time. You said so yourself." Mr. Jones protested.

Mrs. Jones sighed. "I know, but I was thinking of something less vicious. Like, say, a poodle, or a collie."

They were arguing because Mr. Jones had gone to the pound and brought back a young-yet large-pit bull named Butch. Upon arrival, Butch had managed to tear up the couch, a few pillows, and a roll of paper towels before Mr. Jones caught him and put him on a chain outside.

"Who said Butch was vicious?" Mr. Jones asked, trying to hide the fresh band-aids on his arm as subtly as he could.

Mrs. Jones raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I don't know...the remains of the couch, five extra large band-aids, and half a bottle of peroxide, maybe?" She said dryly.

Mr. Jones winced. "But what am I supposed to do with him? I can't take him back to the pound."

Mrs. Jones gave him a sharp look. "I don't think you have a choice. If you want a dog that bad, then when you take Butch back tomorrow, pick out a new dog."

Mr. Jones frowned. He knew he wasn't going to win this. "Fine. I'll take Butch back. But it's supposed to rain tonight. Can he at least sleep inside?" He asked.

Mrs. Jones considered it for a moment. "Okay," she finally decided. "I guess one night wouldn't hurt too much."

Nodding, Mr. Jones glanced at the clock. "It's getting late. I'll bring him inside-you can go ahead and go to bed. I'll be there in a moment."

With that, Mr. Jones chased Butch back inside, Mrs. Jones made sure that Chaz's bedroom door was shut tightly enough, and they both went to bed.

Neither of them noticed the sleek black car parked on the road opposite of their house.

...~*~*~...

A large, dark figure entered the house. He, stepping carefully over a large mound of fur laying in the doorway, made his way through the silent house and stopped outside of another door. The man smiled to himself. He opened up his bag and rifled through, making sure that he had everything he needed. Rope? _Check._ Duct tape? _Check_. Ransom letter? _Check_. Blindfold, and some other scraps of cloth?_ Check_.

The man grinned, satisfied. Now all he needed was the boy.

He pushed the door open, wincing at the echoing creak. He started to slip inside-only to yelp and stumble across the threshold.

An angry pit bull-the mound of fur- had woken up to the sound of the creak, and, spying an intruder, had raced over and sunk his teeth into the mans leg. He yanked his head side to side, tearing off some of the man's skin and pant leg.

The man screeched in pain and tried to get away, running into the door and knocked himself unconscious.

...~*~*~...

Mr. and Mrs. Jones stood over the would-be kidnapper in shock. They hadn't seen what happened. Instead, they found Butch standing over a strange man who, by the looks of it, had been trying to break into Chaz's room.

Chaz, surprisingly, had slept through the entire thing.

Mrs. Jones looked from Butch to the intruder, speechless. "What...Did he...This...Butch?" She stammered, gesturing at said dog.

Mr. Jones nodded, also surprised, not to mention pleased and proud. "Yes," he confirmed. "We should call the police. They'll take him away." He hesitated. "But, does this mean..."

Mrs. Jones smiled, and glanced fondly at Butch. "Of course. I guess he's our protector. (_A furry protector,_ she thought with some amusement.) Who knows what would have happened if he wasn't here?"

"If who wasn't here?" Interrupted Chaz, who was standing in front of them, staring wide-eyed at the mysterious man on the floor. He had woken up just then, and was quick to react. "What happened? Did someone break in? Is this a robber? Did Butch kill him?" With this, Chaz prodded the man with his foot. "Cool!"

His parents just stood there for a second, unsure what to say and a little overwhelmed by all the questions.(It _was_ three in the morning, after all.) Then, partly out of nervous tension, partly out of relief, and partly out of just plain amusement, Mrs. Jones began to laugh. After a few seconds, everyone else joined in. Even Butch howled along, which just made them laugh that much harder.

* * *

**I had my doubts about this one...It was really hard to end for some reason. I liked the idea, though, and that's why I stuck with it.**

**Bye for now, people! Remember to tip your waiters!**

**LoL,**

**~Riverstone.**


	3. July 4th SPECIAL

**Hey everyone! Happy Fourth of July! Here's a little something special to celebrate.**

**(Note: This is during the summer, so I'm just going to take a guess and say...Post-Cheerleaders of Doom, Pre-Villain Virus?)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Hey! Guys! Look what we found!"

Grinning, Flinch hauled a bulging sack over his shoulder as he walked through the door and approached his teammates, Jackson following close behind.

Ruby glanced up from her book, snorted with amusement, then went back to reading.

Duncan waited for a second, watching her, then turned to the other two boys. "We're in a library. We should probably keep it down, don't you think?"

Flinch shrugged, and laid the sack on the floor next to an empty chair. "Probably. But this is just too exciting to keep it down!" With that, he grabbed a candy bar from his back pocket and took a huge bite.

Jackson glanced around to make sure they didn't have eavesdroppers. "While Flinch is occupied, I suppose I'd better explain-"

"Explain what?" Matilda interrupted. "What's in the bag?"

Jackson grinned and opened the mouth of the bag. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Matilda took a peek inside and gasped. She motioned Duncan over.

Duncan approached hesitantly, half afraid that whatever was inside was dangerous, illegal, might bite, or all three. He took the bag and spread the contents on the ground, revealing...

A half-dozen huge fireworks. Duncan gaped at them for a second. "How...why...just...Explain!" He stammered. "How did you get these?"

Jackson drew himself up proudly. "Impressive, aren't they?" He asked. "Someone was just giving them away behind the store. It took awhile to convince him to give even this much to kids like us, but I managed."

Ruby glanced up from her book again. "Why was he giving them away for free? Those things look really expensive."

"Something about them being too dangerous to legally sell to public." Flinch said, giggling.

Jackson nodded. "Actually, that's pretty much word-for-word."

Ruby sighed and put down her book. "There's always a catch. What are we supposed to do with these?" She asked, motioning to the fireworks.

Flinch stared at her. "Set them off, of course! What do you usually do with fireworks? Eat them?" He broke down into hysterical giggles again.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yes. I usually eat them, seeing as I'm allergic to everything actually edible."

Jackson stared at her in mock amazement. "Ruby? Was that..a _joke_? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine!" Ruby snapped. "Where do you think you're going to set those off?"

Both boys seemed taken aback at this question.

"Uh...actually, we haven't gotten that far yet." Jackson admitted. "We mainly just wanted the fireworks."

Matilda snickered. Ruby sighed. "Boys." She grumbled. "Well, since I don't want you setting off colorful, loud, and somewhat illegal bombs in a place where it would cause too many problems, I guess I can help you find a good spot."

Jackson and Flinch looked at her, then each other in amazement. "Dude. You owe me five bucks." Flinch said. He held out his hand. "Pay up."

Jackson shook his head furiously. "Later." He whispered.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "You were betting? On what?"

Jackson grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Well, you see..."

"Jackson didn't want to tell you at first because he thought that you'd make him give the fireworks back, but then decided to turn it into a bet." Flinch explained.

Jackson gave him a dirty look. "Yeah, more or less. I'm glad I lost, to be honest. Even though it means I have to give up five dollars I may or may not have."

Flinch laughed and clapped him on the back. "I let you go on that one. We probably wouldn't have gotten the fireworks in the first place without you."

"I'll remember that." Ruby commented dryly. "Both parts-the bet and the blame." She looked thoughtful for a second. "You know, I don't think anyone's booked the school roof tonight. We can shoot them off there."

This time, everyone gaped at her.

"You're serious?" Jackson asked, barely able to believe it.

Ruby nodded. "Don't make me regret it."

Jackson turned to Flinch. "Let's go ahead and get them set up. It'll get dark in a few hours."

Flinch nodded. "On it." He began to gather up the fireworks.

Jackson grabbed the bag and held it open for Flinch, who dumped them in. Jackson winced as the bag dropped onto his foot. "Little help?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Flinch grabbed the bag and started towards the door. Jackson rubbed his foot, then followed.

"Why didn't you just pick it up yourself?" Duncan called after him, confused.

"The same reason why you wouldn't." Jackson answered over his shoulder. "One of those fireworks weighs at least fifty pounds." Then he was gone.

Matilda shook her head. "Fifty pounds? What do they put in those things?"

"I don't know. Probably whatever made them illegally dangerous." Duncan answered. He turned to Ruby. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

Ruby shrugged. "No," she admitted. "But this sounds like fun. I think we need a break, if just for one night. It is a holiday, after all."

Duncan sighed. "I know, but I'm afraid that they won't be cautious enough. Your upgrades can't protect you from everything."

Ruby picked her book up and flipped through, trying to find her place. "Something tells me they would have done this with or without upgrades. That's just how boys are sometimes."

Duncan frowned. "Hey," he complained. "Not all boys!"

Ruby smiled and settled into her chair. "I know." She started to read.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Ruby said as she came up behind the others.

Matilda glanced her way. "What kept you?"

"Parents," Ruby sighed, "Wondering where their little girl was going this late at night."

Matilda smiled. "Not just you, then?"

Ruby gave her a sideways look. "Guess not. Did the others...?"

"OW! Be careful with that!"

"Sorry! This burns really fast."

"That doesn't mean you can _throw _it at me!"

"I didn't mean to! It just kinda flew out of my hand...In your general direction, yeah..."

Both girls stopped talking and turned to watch the scene unfold.

"Who let Flinch have the box of matches?" Ruby asked Matilda out of the corner of her mouth.

"I have no idea." Matilda answered.

Up ahead, about ten feet away, Flinch struck a match. "Okay...hold it steady...watch your finger! I don't want to burn you again. No, wait...There!" He finally got the first firework lit. Flinch shook out the tiny flame on the match just as Jackson let go and jumped back.

"Fire in the hole!" Flinch called, and dove away to join Jackson.

The firework exploded, sending several multicolored trails of light into the night sky with a shrill whistling sound, then _those _exploded, sending more lights dancing across the sky.

"Hey! HEY! FIRE!" Flinch yelped.

Ruby, Matilda, and Duncan tore their eyes away from the light show to see what was happening. Sure enough, sparks from the first explosion had caused the fuses on the other five fireworks to catch fire. Flinch and Jackson both ran out from their safe spot to try to put the sparks out, but it was too late. One by one, the fireworks also exploded sending more loud, colorful lights into the night. The two were blasted off their feet. Flinch sailed overhead, while Jackson crashed into a conveniently placed brick wall a few feet away.

Ruby walked over to where Jackson was lying. (Matilda and Duncan watched the fireworks for a few seconds later, then followed.) She put her hands on her hips. "I knew this was a bad idea."

Jackson grinned groggily up at her. "Yep. Are you going to kill me now? Or turn me into the police?"

Ruby laughed and shook her head. "Tempting, but no. Tonight was fun." She offered him her hand.

Jackson took her hand and stood up. "Good, because there's a good chance that the burn ban that was in place yesterday is still here."

Ruby froze. "What? _What _did you say?"

Jackson smiled and looked behind her. "I said, we probably need to find Flinch and get out of here before the police show up."

* * *

**I'm just going to stop there.**

**Man, I'm so tired...Stayed up all night working on this. You're welcome!**

**Well, everyone, I'm off to bed. Have a fun, safe Fourth of July, stay off your school's roof, and _please _don't eat the fireworks, even if you have allergies. Nothing puts a damper on a holiday like a stomachache from eating too much gunpowder.**

**"I didn't mean to throw it at you! It just flew out of my hand in your direction!"**

**He really didn't mean to, though. Flinch wouldn't do that.**

**I meant for this to be a little fluffier, but it is late, and the music I'm listening too doesn't really help matters.**

**LoL,**

**~Riverstone**


	4. Paper Airplane

**Yay! Another chapter! Mostly because I thought, _Well, everyone else is doing a Paper Airplane/Aeroplane theme. I doubt this one would be complete without it._**

**I'm still(ALWAYS) looking for ideas. (I JUST REALLY NEED SOME RIGHT NOW) **

**R&R!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Hey," Duncan said, nudging Flinch. "Can you pass me a piece of paper?"

"Sure, bro. What do you need it for?" Flinch asked, reaching into his notebook and tearing out a sheet.

Duncan glanced at the teacher, then tilted the book he was reading so his friend could see it more clearly. "I'm going to try to make a paper airplane. It took a while, but I finally found the instructions for one that should fly really well."

Flinch scanned it, then snorted and handed Duncan the paper. He tore out another piece. "_Hombre_, that is _way_ too complicated for a paper plane."

"It is not! This_ is_ pretty detailed, sure, but it explains a lot of things!" Duncan insisted.

Flinch shook his head wildly. "You don't need details! All you need to know about a paper airplane is where to fold it and that it goes wild if you rip the wings!"

"But this book has tons of techniques!"

Sighing, Flinch shook his head again. "Here. I'm going to show you how to make the basic plane. It flies just as well as anything out of that book, I promise. See?" He took the second paper and began creasing it. "Just fold it here...here...here..." Flinch folded both sides of the paper down. "And...Done!" He said, proudly holding it up.

Duncan studied both it and the book's picture, comparing the two. "Are you sure that will fly?" He asked doubtfully. "It looks absolutely nothing like the one in the book."

Flinch laughed. "Forget the book, bro! It can fly. I'll prove it too you." With that, he hefted the plane and tossed it in front of him.

A girl neither of the boys knew well turned around with a disapproving scowl. "Will you two be quiet? I'm trying to-" she started to say, just as the airplane sailed right into her eye. The girl yelped and slapped her hand to her face as the paper plane fell to the floor.

Flinch winced and dared a look at the teacher. She, fortunately, seemed to not have noticed and was still talking and writing on the blackboard.

Flinch turned to Duncan. "Maybe you should throw the plane. I might've thrown too hard."

"Yeah...just a little." Duncan agreed. He handed the first paper back to Flinch, who promptly started folding another one.

When he was finished, he handed it to Duncan, who inspected it. "So, I just hold it like this?" He asked, demonstrating.

"And throw." Flinch confirmed.

The girl who Flinch had pegged earlier removed her hand and glared at the boys. Her eye was fine, but that didn't make her any less mad.

Duncan aimed, drew his hand back, and threw.

Flinch's eyes widened. "No. Wait! There's a rip-"

But it was too late. The plane was already sailing through the air. It turned in midair, now on course for the girl from before. She saw it coming and tried to duck out of the way, but it dipped, effectively catching her in her other eye.

"Ah!" The girl yelped and clapped both of her hands over her eyes.

The teacher paused in her lecture and started to turn around.

Both Duncan and Flinch winced and slowly turned to each other.

"So. Where do you think the best hiding spot would be?" Flinch asked, trying to sound casual. "The library or the nurse's office?"

Duncan glanced at the teacher, who was talking with the girl. "How about the bathroom next to the nurse's office? I'm not sure who I'm the most afraid of when they're angry, but no matter who finds us first, the results are going to be the same."

"The _most?_ I get the teacher and Whatshername. I mean, girls can get really vicious, but who else?"

Duncan grimaced. "Ruby. She's going to kill us when she finds out."

"Finds out what?" A sharp voice came from behind him.

Flinch and Duncan jumped straight up in their seats.

They had both forgotten that Ruby was in class with them.

Flinch nudged Duncan and grinned. "Ooh...busted. Race you to the bathroom."

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**I've got good news! I am more than halfway done with the next chapter of Smaller Ones Are (Not!) Sweeter. Even better news! I'd be almost done if the chapter was as small as it usually is.**

**Should I do a oneshot that involves Anthony? It probably wouldn't come until that fanfic is finished(Spoiler reasons)**

**Have a wonderful day, everyone.**

**LoL,**

**~Riverstone**


	5. Do-Sa-Do

**Hi! Sorry, really short AN for today. I'm in a rush. Also, anyone read the new book yet?**

**R&R!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Alright! I want everyone in a straight line! I'm going to partner you up."

A collective groan rippled through the crowd of students. It was the dreaded Square Dance Day in gym class. Square Dance Day only came about 5 times a school year, but almost everyone there felt that that was about 6 times too many.

_We aren't even allowed to choose our partners?_ Jackson thought glumly. Secretly, though, he was kind of glad. No girl in her right mind would choose him, seeing as he wasn't exactly Mr. Popular right now.

Under the watchful eye of the gym coach, Jackson went to the end of the half-formed line. As it usually went with these kinds of things, all of the girls clustered together at one side, and all the boys made something similar to a line on the other.

"I said a straight line," the coach grumbled, "But we're wasting time, and I think this is about as close as I'm going to get anyway." He took out a list of names and squinted at it. "Okay, first things first." He looked straight at Jackson. "We'll start at the front. Mr. Jones?"

"Here?" Jackson offered, slightly nervous.

Coach glanced at the group of girls, then checked his list again. "I'm going to put you with...let's see...How about Ms. Peet?"

_What?!_ Jackson was sure he could not have heard right, yet Coach looked completely serious. Even so, Jackson was sure that he must be playing some kind of joke. "Um...I don't think that she's in this class." Jackson said truthfully. "Are you sure you don't have the wrong list?"

He heard snickers to his right, but he ignored them.

Coach gave him a long, hard look. "I don't have the wrong list! If I did, then you wouldn't be on it!"

_Oh, yeah..._ Jackson felt slightly stupid. _But Ruby isn't in this class! She can't be!_

"Of course Ms. Peet is in this class!" Coach continued. "She has been since the start of the school year. Now, go to the section closest to the door."

Jackson obediently walked to indicated section, wishing he could just run out the door.

Ruby joined him there, looking more than a little annoyed.

Jackson didn't meet her gaze. He just stared straight ahead, barely noticing Coach calling out more names, or the three other 'couples' joining them.

Finally, everyone was paired up. Coach grabbed a big black box. He plugged it in, then twisted a few knobs. Fiddle music drifted out of the speakers, snapping Jackson out of his daze. He glanced around at everyone in their square. Aside from him and Ruby, there was Flinch and Matilda, who seemed quite happy with the arrangement; Lori Baker and Steve Sarvar. Steve was expressionless while Lori looked at Jackson with disgust; and two others he didn't really recognize.

_"Well?" _Ruby whispered as she grabbed Jackson by the arm. "Don't just stand there! You look ridiculous."

"What? Oh, sorry." Jackson said. Listening to the directions from Coach, he bowed, then hastily did the same to Matilda(his corner), who smirked as she returned it.

_"Heads forward and back!" _Coach called with his megaphone, clearly enjoying watching the students suffer. _"Sides forward and back!"_

Jackson grabbed Ruby's hand and stepped forward. Steve and Lori also stepped forward.

Steve aimed a small kick at Jackson, but he managed to step back before it connected.

"_Do-Sa-Do your partners, all!"_

Jackson locked arms with his partner and Do-Sa-Do'ed the best he could without falling over. After that, though, the rest seemed like a blur. A loud, colorful blur, that included lots of promenading, hand-holding with a girl who more or less hated his guts, and Steve tripping over his own feet and stumbling into Lori. That event had everyone(Sans Steve and Lori), even the students Jackson didn't really know, laughing their heads off.

Jackson laughed the hardest. Steve took personal offense to this, and, looking enraged, lashed out with his foot at Jackson. He missed and hit Ruby in the ankle instead.

Ruby had tried to dodge it, but the floor had been waxed the night before and was still slippery. She fell...

And Jackson just barely caught her, like they had just finished a tango. He was instantly reminded of those ridiculously sappy movies where almost every scene was like this-then forced the thought away, feeling sick. The absolute _last _thing he needed to do right now was throw up.

Everyone in their square stopped laughing and stared at them. In fact, so did people in other squares.

His face burning, Jackson set Ruby back on her feet. It wasn't easy; She was frozen, and her face looked as red as Jackson felt.

Trying not to make eye contact with anyone else, the pair managed to get back into the dance. After that, things went smoothly. Nobody fell (though there were some near misses towards the end) and the bell finally rung for next period.

Everyone all but ran to escape the gym. Everyone except for Jackson, who wanted to give everyone else a head start.

Flinch came up behind him. "Hey, bro. Awesome catch back there."

Jackson turned towards him and feigned surprise. "What catch? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Flinch smirked. "Forgot already? Okay, but you're going to wish they did this again tomorrow next gym class."

Jackson frowned. "I doubt it. What are we doing next gym class? You know, just out of curiosity."

Flinch laughed. "Weren't you listening to Coach? We have Scooter Races tomorrow!"

Jackson blanched. If there was anything worse than Square Dancing...

_It was Scooter Races._

Sometimes Jackson could swear that the gym teacher hated all of them and did these kinds of things on purpose.

* * *

**Oh, and I'd like to thank my new beta reader, legolasorbraceface!**

**Until next time!**

**LoL,**

**~Riverstone**


	6. Tired

**Hey, guys! Before we start, I'd just like to say that this qualifies more as Drabble and not an actual Oneshot, and I wrote it for absolutely no reason at all.**

**wobbuffet the third and Gemstone1225: I am working on your ideas! And I found a way around them having the School Bus. You know, that they'd have to drive to a mission.**

**And now, Riverstone Productions presents:**

**'Tired'**

**R&R!**

* * *

Matilda yawned as she stumbled into her room. It was very late, or very early, depending on how you looked at it. Either way, 3am was 3am.

_Stupid Moon Guy._ She thought blearily, referring to the supervillain they had just fought. She struggled with her combat boots._ Trying to take over the world at midnight. Why couldn't he have been Sun Guy or something? I have to get up early on...whatever day this is._

Matilda finally managed to yank off her boots. She collapsed on her bed, not bothering to get changed. _I'm not going to have time to change in the morning. Everyone else is just going to have to deal..._

Exhausted, Matilda fell asleep before she could even finish the thought.

...~*~*~...

It seemed like Matilda had barely closed her eyes when one of her older brothers ran into her room. "You're gonna be late for school!" He mocked, laughing. "It's time to go and you're not even out of bed yet!"

"Get out of my room!" Matilda yelled, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"No!" He replied, enjoying himself, but changed his mind. "Good luck catching the bus!" He said, snickering, and ran out of the room again.

Matilda wanted to ignore him and go back to sleep, but it was true-she really was going to miss the bus if she didn't hurry. She stumbled out of bed and searched around for her shoes.

_Wait...isn't it gym today?_ Matilda asked herself after she located and tugged one of her boots on. _It is! _Yawing and blinking hard, she grabbed a tennis shoe and stuffed her foot inside. She didn't want to be in the locker room any longer than she needed to, especially not changing shoes.

Matilda grabbed her backpack and started to leave her room, but something didn't feel quite right. She stared at her feet for several minutes, trying to figure it out, but she just couldn't seem to.

Matilda's head snapped up when she heard her mom calling. She rushed out the door, shrugging off the strange feeling.

Matilda was sure that she'd figure out...whatever it was soon.

Right now, she was just too tired.

* * *

**Well? Tell me what you think!**

**LoL,**

**~Riverstone**


End file.
